Kingdom Hearts: The Dreams of Love Cutscene 29
(Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Emmy end up in a strangest place) Goofy: Where are we? Emmy: I don't know. Sora: Maybe we'll explore this place. (Then, they hear an instrument playing) Emmy: You hear that? Donald: I hear a instrument. Sora: I hear it, too. Goofy: But what is it and who's playing it. (cut to Joy playing her instrument) Joy: Hello. Did I wake you? Anger: Do you have to play that?! Joy: Well, I have to practice. And I don't think as playing as much hugging. (hugs a instrument and throws the accordion aside) Okay, first day of school. Very, very exciting. I was up late last night figuring out a new plan. Here it is! Fear, I need a list of all the possible negative outcomes on the first day at a new school. Fear: Way ahead of you there. Does anyone know how to spell meteor? Joy: When I’m through, Riley will look so good, the other kids will look at their own outfits and barf. Disgust: When I'm done. Riley will looks sad they don't even realize it. herself Joy: Joy. Yes, Joy. You’ll be in charge of the console, keeping Riley happy all day long. And may I add, I love your dress, it’s adorable. Oh, this old thing. Thank you so much. I love the way it twirls. the train heading towards them Joy: Train of Thought, right on schedule. Anger, unload the daydreams. I ordered extra, in case things get slow in class. Anger: Might come in handy, if this new school is full of boring, useless classes. Which it probably will be. Joy: Oh, Sadness. I have a super important job just for you. Sadness: Really? Joy: Um-hmm. Follow me. draws a circle with a chalk around where Sadness is standing Sadness: What are you doing? Joy: And there, perfect. This is the circle of sadness. Your job is to make sure that all the sadness stays inside of it. Sadness: So, you want me just to stand here? Joy: Hey, it’s not my place to tell you how to do your job. Just make sure that all the sadness stays in the circle. See! You’re a pro at this. Isn’t this fun? Sadness: No. Joy: ‘At a girl. Sora: Making her stand there won't even help. Joy: Sorry to say sir, but it might work for me. And who are you be? Sora: I'm Sora. Donald: I'm Donald. Emmy: I'm Emmy. Goofy: And I'm Goofy. Joy: So, Sora. You're the key barrier that holds the keyblade right? Sora: Uh yeah. Goofy: Anywhere we can find the keyhole? Joy: Keyhole? (Fear walks to Joy) Fear: Joy, where the... Uh? Who are they? Joy: Oh, Anger, Disgust, Fear, and Sadness. I'd like you all to meet, Sora, Donald, Emmy, and Goofy. Anger: Let me guess. You guys are from another world. Donald: Yeah. Goofy: How did you know? Anger: Sora's friends, Riku and Kairi, were here hunting down a "hooded girl" to be exact. Emmy: "Hooded girl?" Was Max with her? Anger: Well, no. Sora: She was here, she might come by here again. Fear: Will, she might. That we be the worst. Disgust: (in love) Hello, handsome. Sora: Wha...? Goofy: Looks like you've got an admirer, Sora. (Donald and Emmy were laughing) Sora: So I'd noticed. And I'm embarrassed. Digust: You don't have to be embarrassed, darling. Soon, I will be your...finance. Sora: My what?!! This is happening to fast. Let me just. Disgust: Before our date, you should watch us to see how we do it. Joy: Alright everyone, fresh start. We are going to have a good day which will turn into a good week, which will turn into a good year, which turns into a good life! Sora: So, Joy. Who's Riley? Joy: She is the girl, who we live inside her head, because we're her emotions. Sora, Donald, Emmy, and Goofy: Emotions? watch as Riley’s mom helps her to get off to school Mom: So, big day. New school. New friends. Huh? Riley: I know. I’m kind of nervous, but I’m mostly excited. How do I look? Do you like my shirt? Mom: Very cute. You gonna be okay? You want us to walk with you? Disgust: Mom and Dad, with us in public. No, thank you. Joy: Yep, I’m on it. presses a button the console Riley: Nope, I’m fine. Bye Mom. Bye Dad. Dad: Have a good day in school, monkey. starts doing a monkey impression and her parents join in Mom: Have a great day, sweetheart. Goofy: So... We're inside a person's head? Joy: Yes, you are. Sadness: Hello, Sora, Donald, Emmy, and Goofy. I'm Sadness. Anger: I'm Anger. Digust: I'm Disgust. Fear: And I'm Fear. Sora: Nice to meet you all. is sat in class in her new school and notices some girls talking Disgust: Okay, we’ve got a group of cool girls at two o’clock. Joy: How do you know? Disgust: Double ears pierce, infinity scarf. Joy: Woh. Is she wearing eye shadow? Disgust: Yeah. We want to be friends with them. Joy: Let’s go talk to them. Disgust: Are you kidding? We’re not talking to them! We want them to like us. Joy: Oh. Yeah. Wait, what? Goofy: Wow, she must be in school. Emmy: But It's her first day. Sora: So, this is a school. Joy: Yeah. Fear: Almost finished with the potential disasters. Worst scenario is either quicksands, spontaneous combustion or getting called on by the teacher. So as long as none of those happens… in school, Riley’s teacher enters the classroom Teacher: Okay, everybody. We have a new student in class today. Fear: Are you kidding me! Out of the date! This is not happening! Teacher: Riley, would you like to tell us something about yourself? Fear: No! Pretend we can’t speak English. Donald: Do something! Joy: Don’t worry, I got this. Joy controlling the console, Riley stands to introduce herself to the class Riley: My name is Riley Anderson. I’m from Minnesota and now I live here. Teacher: And how about Minnesota? Can you tell us something about it? Well you certainly get a lot more snow than we do. teacher laughs and Joy starts laughing too Sora: Wha? Joy: She’s hilarious. Riley: Yeah, it gets pretty cold. The lake freezes over, and that’s when we play hockey. I’m on a great team; we’re called the Prairie dogs. My friend, Meg plays forward and my Dad’s the coach. Pretty much everyone in my family skates; it’s kind of a family tradition. We go out on the lake almost every weekend. her memory of skating with her parents turns sad Riley: Or, we did till I moved away. Disgust: Hey. What gives? Fear: What? Sora: What's going on? emotions turn and see Sadness is touching one of Riley’s core memories again Joy: Hey, Sadness! You touched a memory? We talked about this. Sadness: Oh, yeah, I know. I’m sorry. Joy: Get back in your circle. tries to get the core memory out but it’s stuck Goofy: Uh-oh. Joy: What’s going on? Fear: Get it out of there, Joy. Joy: Eject. in class Riley gets sadder, nearly in tears Riley: We used to play tag and stuff. Disgust: Cool kids whispering at three o’clock. Fear: Did you see that look? They’re judging us! Donald: Oh no! Emmy: This is embarrassing! starts to cry in class as she feels sadder Riley: But, everything is different now. Since we moved. Fear: Oh, no. We’re crying at school! sees Sadness on the console Joy: What? Sadness, what are you doing! pulls Sadness away from the console Sadness: Oh, I’m sorry. I’m, oh. a blue core memory drops down Sora: What is that? Fear: It’s a core memory. Disgust: But, it’s blue. the core memory is going towards the Long Term Memory sphere Joy: No! Wait! Stop it! No! grabs the sad core memory and tries to dispose of it Sadness: Joy, no. That’s a core memory! tries to take it from Joy Joy: Hey! Stop it! Let go! Sadness: Don’t! Wait! trying to pull away from Sadness Joy knocks down the other core memories Fear: The core memories! Sora: We've got to put them back! shuts down the personality islands and as Joy tries to put the core memories back she, Sadness, Sora, Goofy, Emmy, and the core memories are sucked through the memory tube and sent to the rest of Riley’s mind in class Riley sits back down Teacher: Thank you, Riley. I know it can be tough moving to a new place, but we are happy to have you here. Alright, everyone. Get out your history books and turn to chapter 7. in headquarters, Anger, Fear and Disgust are left alone looking shocked Anger: Can I say that curse word now? Donald: NO! Oh, this is bad. and Sadness exit the tube and find themselves in long term memory Sora: Where are we? Joy: Long term memory? Wait. finds the personality islands have shut down Joy: Goofball Island? Sadness: Riley’s islands of personality, they’re all down! Oh, this is bad. Joy: We…we can fix this. We just have to get back to Headquarters, plug the core memories in and Riley will be back to normal. Goofy: Let's go! Sadness: Oh. Riley has no core memories. No personality islands and no… Oh. Joy: What? What is it? Sadness: You. You’re not in Headquarters. Without you, Riley can’t be happy. We gotta get you back up there. Sora: And fast! Joy: I’m coming, Riley. start running to make their way back to headquarters (The world's title, "Imagination Land", appears to introduce the world.) (Then, suddenly, Love makers surround them.) Sadness: What are those things?! Sora: Love Makers! We'll handle this! Joy: I'll handle it, too! Goofy: Wow. Now we're even. (They got out their weapons) (End of cutscene) Category:Transcripts Category:Cutscene Transcripts Category:Cutscenes